Kira Nerys (mirror)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys. In the mirror universe, Kira Nerys was a Bajoran female who served as the Intendant of Bajor during the late 24th century. In 2370, she was the commanding officer of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance outpost Terok Nor, which was in orbit of Bajor. Her first officer, Gul Elim Garak, plotted to kill her, in the hope of succeeding her as Intendant, on numerous occasions but these plans came to nothing. Kira was also known to have had romances with Benjamin Sisko, Bareil Antos and Ezri Tigan. Prior to becoming Intendant of Bajor, she served as chief of security for her predecessor, Gul Dukat. While in this post, she helped Dukat conceal his affair with her mother, Kira Meru. Shortly before her encounter with her primary universe counterpart, Intendant Kira was elected Overseer of the Alliance during a conclave on Khitomer, giving her authority over trade matters and placing her directly beneath Regent Worf. The appointment drew the ire of Intendant Deanna Troi of Betazed, who encouraged First Minister Winn Adami to assassinate Kira. Winn's associates in The Circle hired Annika Hansen to assassinate Kira, unaware that she was an agent of the Obsidian Order. On orders from her superior, Enabran Tain, Hansen revealed the plans to Kira and subsequently assassinated Winn on her behalf. In 2370, she encountered Major Kira Nerys and Dr. Julian Bashir from the primary universe when the two crossed over to the mirror universe. She related to Kira the story of James T. Kirk's visit to their universe in 2267 and how Spock had followed Kirk's advice and began to preach reforms of the Terran Empire, leading to its takeover by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Intendant Kira was later betrayed by Sisko who helped Major Kira and Doctor Bashir to escape. In 2371, Kira encountered Commander Benjamin Sisko when he was brought to Terok Nor by Miles O'Brien. Believing him to be "her" Sisko, the Intendant was duped by him, long enough for him to convince Jennifer Sisko to join the Terran Rebellion. After the Rebellion captured Terok Nor in 2372, the Intendant was captured. Captain Sisko visited her in the brig, and attempted to convince her to tell him a way of delaying Regent Worf's ships. She did so, telling him their sensors could be fooled by warp "shadows". Intendant Kira was later freed by Nog, although she killed him on the off-chance that he would reveal her escape to the rebels. She was then able to escape from the station and sought refuge on Bajor. Kira, with Bareil Antos, instigated a plan to steal a Bajoran orb from Deep Space 9 in 2374. Kira was later captured again - this time by the Alliance - and incarcerated on the Regent's flagship, the IKS Negh'Var. In 2375, she was able to escape once more, after the cloaking device was sabotaged by Rom. Several days later, however, her escape pod was detected and retrieved by a Klingon vessel. While she was in no way responsible for Worf's capture by the Terran Rebellion, she provided an easy scapegoat for the Klingons. She was taken to First City on Qo'noS, became the sex slave of Martok, Worf's successor as Regent, and was routinely humiliated by him over the course of several months. To add insult to injury, Martok insisted on referring to her as "Intendant" to emphasise her significantly reduced status. In order to undermine the authority of Intendant Ro Laren, the Regent had Kira sent to the Negh'Var, which Ro was using as her flagship and which the Alliance had seemingly recaptured in the intervening months, to serve as the Intendant's adjutant. Although her position was officially that of a low level bureaucrat, she was still treated as if she were a slave and was housed with the other slaves aboard the Negh'Var. As part of her duties as Ro's adjutant, she reviewed reports of the theft of a large quantity of kelbonite (a refractory metal which is capable of interfering with sensors) and various items of missing equipment and material, all emanating from within a five lightyear radius of the Trivas system. By placing these disparate reports in context with one another, she correctly determined that the Terran Rebellion had captured the abandoned Alliance ore processing station Empok Nor, which was located in the Trivas system, and was using it as a shipyard. Furthermore, the rebels had stolen the kelbonite in order to prevent Alliance vessels from detecting their activities and launching an attack on the station. She took this information to General Duras but he dismissed her concerns and took no action, leading Kira to believe that he was afraid to act without the support of Ro. Kira then realised that she need to cultivate an ally who was not aboard the Negh'Var and contacted Captain Kurn of the IKS Ya'Vang, the younger brother of the disgraced former Regent Worf. After convincing him that his concerns were well justified, she persuaded him to allow her to accompany him during the attack on Empok Nor. Kira's plan proved to be a complete success as the rebel forces at Empok Nor were overwhelmed by the Ya'Vang's attack within less than an hour. After Ro was convicted of treason against the Alliance by the Bajoran Parliament and turned over to the Klingons to face a war crimes tribunal, she was re-appointed Intendant of Bajor. Her first act was to promote Kurn to general and place him in command of the Negh'Var, which became her flagship. In the aftermath of the attack on Empok Nor, the rebel generals Julian Bashir and Zek were taken prisoner aboard the latter's ship the Capital Gain. Although she killed Zek almost immediately by stabbing him in his carotid artery, she took great pleasure in torturing Bashir over many months. She claimed that she owed him as he had tortured her while she was a prisoner on Terok Nor following its capture by the Terran Rebellion in 2372. She was able to offer Martok sexual favors in exchange for the Klingon battle cruiser, the Negh'Var. The Regent let Intendant Kira use his beloved Klingon 9th fleet to attack Sindorin. In order to gain use of the fleet, however, Kira had to tell Martok much of her overall plan of conquest. Kira Nerys was an openly bisexual version of Major Kira in the mirror universe, she loves to wear leather and dawdle in a hot tub. Kira likes the most fashionable leather pants, tops, bras, and whips. The Intendant is sensual, kinky and ruthless. She will use sex to pass the time or to manipulate others. However, she also wants people to love her. Like Dukat, she sees no reason why a cruel despot should not enjoy the devotion of those around her. This is one reason why she is so delighted to meet Kira: After all, if you can't love me, who can? Trained in hand to hand combat, seductress, can handle a phaser and a born leader. Category:Females Category:Bajorans Category:Alliance personnel Category:2343 births Category:Intendants